The Bird that Flutters
by SacredSavvy
Summary: Fluttershy is accidentally sent to the world of Warriors. What will happen to her? Will she be able to survive? Will she be able to see her friends again?
1. Prologue

ThunderClan

Leader: Greenstar- black pelted she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy: Mossfur- grey she-cat with black tail and paws

Medicine Cat: Beansprout- brown tom with white spots and yellow eyes

Warriors: Sparrowtail- light brown tom with blue eyes

Fernclaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Wolfpaw)

Ivyheart- grey she-cat with thick fur

Snakeclaw- tom with black tail and paws

Blackfang- tom with white pelt and a black muzzle

(Apprentice, Pricklepaw)

Needlespike- she-cat with spiky grey fur

Striketail- tom with strong tail and orange pelt

(Apprentice, Shrewpaw)

Yellowstripe- golden-furred she-cat with white stripes

Whitespots- white tom with black paws

(Apprentice, Lightningpaw)

Lilyeyes- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Raventooth- black she-cat with purple eyes

Queens: Rosefeather- brown-furred she-cat with a red tail (Mother of Dawnkit, Duskkit, and Dewkit)

Elders: Moosetail- brown-furred she-cat

Pearlclaw- light she-cat with pure white claws and paws

Boulderfur- dark grey tom with dull eyes

Prologue

Fluttershy made her way across town in Ponyville to get to Twilight's Treehouse. Twilight said she was going to make an apple teleport to another dimension, and Fluttershy was going to take notes.

She began to come across the familiar view of Twilight's home. Fluttershy was just about to knock on the door when Spike opened the door and looked up at her.

"Oh, hello Spike." Fluttershy greeted.

"Hello Fluttershy, Twilights waiting for you in the library." Spike pushed past her with a garbage bag in his claws. Fluttershy entered the tree house to find Twilight reading a book about spells.

"Good morning Fluttershy," Twilight greeted "your notebook and pencil are on the table next to the apple." Fluttershy walked over to the two objects and waited silently for Twilight to finish reading her book.

After Twilight closed her book and stood in front of the apple, Fluttershy asked a quick question.

"Which world are you sending the apple too?"

Twilight began to think. "I don't know."

This began to make Fluttershy worry. "Is it safe?"

Twilight nodded. "As long as nothing distracts me in the process."

Fluttershy picked up the pencil in her mouth and looked at the apple in front of her and then at Twilight. Twilight began to focus on the apple and then purple dust began to come out of her horn. Pink sparkles floated on the ground, twinkling. Fluttershy began to write down exactly what was happening. Almost right after Fluttershy finished, Spike came running into the room and accidentally bumped into Twilight. A beam shot out from Twilights horn and right into Fluttershy.

"SPIKE!" Twilight scolded. But Fluttershy didn't hear another word Twilight said because blue magic was crawling over her, making her disappear into thin air.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fluttershy lay on the ground, dazed from her being transferred to a whole other world. She looked at where her hooves were supposed to be but saw paws. Her eyes flew open and she was wide awake. Something was wrong with her. She had paws and… a tail flew into her view. It was yellow with pink stripes. Was this what she looked like all over? And, was she a _cat?_ All these questions were making her even more confused than she already was. She had to find someone to help her find her way back to Equestria.

Fluttershy began to look around at her surroundings. There were trees and bushes everywhere, but everything looked bigger. She padded across the grass and came upon a sandy area. When she sniffed, a whole ton of scents of other cats washed across her. They seemed fresh as though they just left.

The trees swayed side to side as Fluttershy settled down in the grass against a tree. She was starving and no food was near her. Her belly rumbled as she slowly drifted asleep.

The sound of leaves rustling pushed Fluttershy awake. Something was coming. Fluttershy began to leave her sleeping quarters and pad away so that the creature wouldn't spot her. Then, almost as quick as a lightning bolt, something knocked her down, pulling the breath from her. It pinned her down and growled.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

Fluttershy stammered "I… I…"

"Let her go, Lightningpaw." The voice caught Fluttershy by surprise. A gray cat let her go and another cat older than him emerged from the brush. His fur was pure white with blue eyes and black dots on his paws.

Fluttershy slowly got up from the ground and looked at the two cats.

"Who are you?" the older cat asked.

"I'm Fluttershy" she said quietly. The older cat blinked.

"I'm Whitespots and this is Lightningpaw."

Lightningpaw rolled his eyes and looked at his mentor. "Let's chase her off."

"No. We will bring her to Greenstar." Whitespots looked at Fluttershy. "Follow us." Fluttershy followed them, hoping they could help her get back home. They came to a huge ravine that startled Fluttershy at the sight of it.

"Come on now" Lightningpaw growled. Fluttershy followed the two down the ravine mostly looking at them and not down. When they finally landed on the ground, Fluttershy looked in front of her to see a ton of cats roaming around, eating, sleeping, or sharing tongues.

"What is this place?" she asked, very curious about what everything was. "This is the ThunderClan camp" Whitespots answered.

The sight of all the dens and wildlife amazed her until she saw the fresh kill pile. "YOU KILLED THE BIRDS!" she screeched. The sound of her yelling brought other cats to see what was going on.

"Quiet down or you will wake everyone." Whitespots scolded. But the shriek already woke everyone up. Cats were murmuring and looking at Fluttershy strangely. Greenstar emerged from her den to see what the ruckus was about. Her green eyes spotted Fluttershy.

"Who brought this stranger to camp?" Greenstar yowled. Whitespots padded up to her. "Lightningpaw and I found her in our territory. She says that her name is Fluttershy and she smelled different from any clan."

Greenstar pushed her way through the crowd and looked down at Fluttershy. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from another world… a place called Ponyville." Fluttershy quietly said. Greenstar looked at Fluttershy as if she was a squirrel with a pink pelt. "I don't know where that is, but for now, you will be staying here. You could possibly even become a warrior or a medicine cat. We are running low on cats." Fluttershy was surprised by the kind cat's words, but she had to get home.

"I'm sorry, but I really must get going back home. Do you possibly know how to get there?"

"I have no idea where this _Ponyville_ is. But if you want to join our clan, just come and talk to me. If you must leave, then we will escort you off our territory."

Greenstar began to walk away when Fluttershy stopped her. "Wait! I think I would like to join your clan."

Fluttershy's had no idea where she was and living in this strange place was her only chance of surviving in this world.

"That's great to hear." Greenstar meowed "I will give you your apprentice name and you will train as a warrior." Greenstar then hopped up onto a big large rock and called "all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here for a clan meeting!"

Not many cats emerged because almost everyone was already out and about.

"We are running low on warriors and a strange cat from another world has agreed to join us." Murmurs of disproval slid through the crowd. "Please come forward." It took Fluttershy a moment to realize that Greenstar was talking to her. Fluttershy padded forward. "This cat will now be known as Flutterpaw and Raventooth will be her mentor." Greenstar set her muzzle on top of Flutterpaw's head. Raventooth wasn't that pleased to hear she would be mentoring a rogue but followed Greenstar's orders.

Flutterpaw went down to meet Raventooth as all the other cats went back to their duties. Flutterpaw could hear one kit asking her mother, "why does her pelt look funny?" Flutterpaw then noticed that she had yellow fur with a pink stripe going down her back.

Raventooth silently judged Flutterpaw as she padded over to her.

"I was not expecting to have a _rogue_ be my apprentice, but it will have to do. For now, I will show you around camp and then we will go hunting." The thought of hunting birds and mouse made Flutterpaw shiver. She followed Raventooth around the camp, showing all the dens and ending with where Flutterpaw was going to stay.

"This is the apprentices' den, where you will be staying," Raventooth explained, unenthusiastically. Flutterpaw looked inside and saw a ton of moss spread out.

"What are those?"

"You're bedding."

Flutterpaw was very uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping on plants, but she went with it and forced a smile. Raventooth rolled her eyes and led her to the ravine. Flutterpaw hopped up the stones and boulders to get to the top. She followed her teacher across the forest. She examined as Raventooth showed her the proper way to stalk. Flutterpaw copied her mentor's posture.

"Now put your nose up and smell for prey," Raventooth commanded. Flutterpaw lifted her muzzle up to smell for prey but could only get the smell of beautiful plants and sap from trees.

"Focus!" Raventooth's meow interrupted Flutterpaw's daydreaming. Flutterpaw began to listen and smell for mice. Cute little mice that scurry around, looking for nuts for their adorable little family. But Flutterpaw snapped back to sniffing. She could smell some shrew. She got into position and slowly crept through the brush. She could see a little bird pecking at the ground for food. It was so small and sweet and shouldn't be killed. But if she wanted to live in the clan, she had to kill birds. But then, Flutterpaw had an idea. She leaped at the shrew and purposely missed. The bird then was alarmed and flew away.

"You missed and lost us a good, juicy bird!" Raventooth scolded. Her tail swished back and forth. "You're such a mouse brain! I don't understand why Greenstar would allow you to join our clan!"

The bushes then rustled and Whitespots emerged with Lightningpaw. "Give her a break, it was her first prey." Flutterpaw blinked gratefully at Whitespots.

"I guess I was being too harsh," Raventooth muttered under her breath. "Let's go collect some herbs for Beansprout and go back to camp. " Flutterpaw followed Raventooth and Whitespots with Lightningpaw at her side.

"Do you enjoy living in ThunderClan?" Lightningpaw's mew took Flutterpaw by surprise. "Uh… uh… I… Yes, I do enjoy it here. But I don't know if I can kill a sweet and innocent mouse because, in my world, we ate real food."

"What is _real food_?"

"Real food is food that is not alive, or has been alive, and made from certain objects."

Lightningpaw nodded as though he understood. Flutterpaw then realized she could actually talk to him without stammering and going into "shy-mode." He was really nice if you got to know him.

The four continued searching for herbs and medicine for Beansprout and brought back a ton of roots and leaves, surprising Beansprout. After helping out another cat made Flutterpaw feel good about herself. She kind of wanted to become a medicine cat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flutterpaw arose from her sleep and noticed every other apprentice out of their nest. She must have overslept. She hurried out of her nest wide awake. Almost every other cat was awake, even the kits. She ran over to Raventooth who was standing next to Mossfur giving out duties to everyone.

"Snakeclaw, Blackfang, Pricklepaw, Lilyeyes, and Yellowstripe can go on a hunting patrol. Fernclaw, Wolfpaw, Raventooth, Flutterpaw, and Ivyheart can go on a border patrol."

Flutterpaw was surprised to have her name called.

"Um…what is _Border Patrol_?" Flutterpaw asked Raventooth.

"It's when we go to our borders to other clans and mark scents so nobody trespasses, unlike you."

"I was teleported _inside_ your territory."

"So? You could have left."

Flutterpaw bit back a sharp retort and followed her group with Wolfpaw right behind her. He caught up to her and began asking a ton of questions.

"In your world, what did you eat? What did you look like? Did you have paws? Where did you live? Did you have to fight? Were there enemies?"

"I'll tell you all about my world once we get back to the camp."

Wolfpaw seemed a bit disappointed but nodded.

They emerged through the forest and came upon big rocks.

"That is called Sunningrocks. It's the border to RiverClan." Raventooth then showed Flutterpaw how to make scent markers, but it wasn't that interesting to her. She would rather be sorting herbs but she didn't want to mess everything up by changing roles. She pretended that scent markers were cool and made them herself. On the way back, Wolfpaw asked Flutterpaw if she was really going to tell him about her other world.

"Of course!" Flutterpaw answered. They both walked back to the camp side by side. Once they hopped down the ravine, Flutterpaw's stomach rumbled. She couldn't eat a mouse or bird though. She would have to find a plant. She would tell Wolfpaw all about her world after she ate.

Flutterpaw wandered into the Medicine den and came up to Beansprout.

"Hello Flutterpaw, what can I do for you?" His voice was quiet and gentle.

"Uh… I was wondering if you could… if you have anything that is edible and is not prey?"

"Well, most things in here are edible, but are you looking for something to eat that isn't meat, there are some shiny, red objects hanging on trees that are tasty. This one cat named Gingerfoot refused to eat prey so ate that instead. There were also some other ones like it, but different colors."

Beansprout's advice was very helpful. She just wished she could have him as a mentor instead of the stubborn Raventooth.

"What kind of herb is this?" she asked, pointing to a green, leafy plant.

"That is catmint, or some kittypets call it, catnip. It helps cure greencough and whitecough and tastes delicious." Beansprout's knowledge of the herbs impressed Flutterpaw, making her wish more she was a medicine cat.

"If you are that interested in herbs, why don't you be a medicine cat? You're still an apprentice, so it's not too late unless being a warrior is your desire."

Flutterpaw was so relieved and grateful for Beansprout saying that. "Thank goodness! I was hoping I could change but I was too scared to ask."

"I will happily take you as an apprentice, but you getting your full name will longer since you are starting a few days after."

Flutterpaw didn't care about getting her full name. She just wanted to help her clanmates.

"I'll go tell Greenstar right away." Flutterpaw's belly rumbled "right after I get something to eat."

Beansprout chuckled as Flutterpaw ran off. She climbed up the ravine and began to search and smell for the delicious food. She immediately recognized the fruit hanging from a tree. They were talking about apples! She began to claw her way up the tree and slowly pad across the branch. The apple was only a fox- length away. She reached out as far as she could and grabbed the fruit. It hooked onto her claw and she began to inch her way back. She grabbed hold of the tree and was about to slide down when a sparrow landed on the branch, startling Flutterpaw, causing her to fall out of the tree. She landed with a thud and was shocked by the fall. The apple was still in her grasp and she only felt her leg out of place. She slowly began to limp back to camp. Her leg dragged along her as she crawled down the ravine slowly. Once she got to camp she collapsed to the ground, out of breath.

"Where have you been?" Raventooth scowled "apprentices aren't allowed out of camp without a warrior or permission!"

Whitespots padded over. "She probably has a good reason to have gone." He was eyeing the apple that was still hooked in Flutterpaw's claw by the stem.

Beansprout came hurrying over. "Stand back. She dislodged her leg." He began to grab her leg and then almost instantly, push it back into place. Flutterpaw yelped but then it didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks, Beansprout!" Flutterpaw exclaimed. Her leg was perfectly movable but still a little sore. She got up and off the ground and began to take the apple with her to Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw was eating a mouse next to Lightningpaw.

"I'm here now to answer all your questions."

"Ok!" Wolfpaw beamed "First question: what did you eat?"

"She ate "real food," Lightningpaw answered.

"What the heck is that?"

"Not alive food. And it could be made from many different ingredients." Lightningpaw obviously liked being a cat who knew many things. His bright yellow pelt glowed in the sunlight since he is the son of Yellowtail and Striketail.

"What did you look like?"

"We had square paws and very short fur on our bodies with large bundles of hair on our heads and rear ends. We were also many different colors. I was yellow with a pink mane."

Wolfpaw and Lightningpaw stared in disbelief. "That's so cool!" Lightningpaw shouted. Wolfpaw was wordless.

Flutterpaw began to bite her apple. "What is that?" Wolfpaw asked, looking at the apple. "It's an apple. Want to try it?"

"No thanks. I think I will stick with my mouse." Flutterpaw laughed. "Ok then."

Flutterpaw began to eat her apple and continue answering questions about Equestria. But the more she thought about it, the more she missed her friends. As she began to make her way back to her den, she realized she had to go talk to Greenstar about becoming a medicine cat. She hurried across the camp and climbed up to get to Greenstar's den. _She_ slowly crept in to find Greenstar fast asleep. It was too late. _I'll tell her tomorrow._ Flutterpaw began to exit the den but Greenstar murmured to herself in her sleep. _"One will come from a whole new dimension, and only they can save the clan from destruction."_ Flutterpaw realized that she probably wasn't supposed to hear that. She sped out of the den and across the clearing and into her nest.

"Where have you been?" came a drowsy voice next to her bed. Lightningpaw was still awake.

"Nowhere," Flutterpaw answered quickly. "I'm going to bed." Flutterpaw curled up in her bed but the thought of Greenstar couldn't be shaken. _What could it all mean? It must be talking about me. But how can I save the clan?_ Flutterpaw couldn't answer any of the questions but slowly, she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered into the apprentice den. Lightningpaw slowly blinked his eyes. He arose from his bed and saw Flutterpaw sleeping peacefully. He left the den as quietly as he could and walked up to Mossfur to hear the calls of border patrol and hunting.

"Fernclaw, Wolfpaw, Blackfang, Pricklepaw, and I will do the dawn patrol. Ivyheart, Snakeclaw, Needlespike, Lilyeyes, and Yellowstripe will do dusk patrol. Striketail, Shrewpaw, Whitespots, Lightningpaw, Raventooth, and Flutterpaw will do a hunting patrol." Mossfur then got into his group and left for the border patrol. Lightningpaw casually padded over to his den and nudged Shrewpaw and Flutterpaw.

"Come on you two. We're going hunting." Flutterpaw awoke and immediately went wide-eyed.

"Oh… I… don't know if I should...Or...Not…." Flutterpaw raced out of the den.

"That was odd." Shrewpaw mumbled, "I saw her talking to Beansprout about becoming a medicine cat because she couldn't hurt a bird or cat." The thought made Lightningpaw's mind race. If Flutterpaw became a medicine cat, they couldn't hunt together or fight side by side. Lightningpaw didn't want that to happen. He wanted to spend more time with Flutterpaw.

Lightningpaw left the apprentices' den and slowly padded over to Whitespots.

"Flutterpaw is going to become a medicine cat…" he said sadly. Raventooth heard and came running over. "I guess that is the right choice. After all, she refuses to hunt prey." Lightningpaw noticed Flutterpaw talking to Greenstar in the clearing. All he could hear was "Ok. I'll make you a medicine cat at dusk, right before the patrol leaves. Besides, I have three new apprentices coming." Flutterpaw smiled. Lightningpaw noticed her running over.

"So this is our last hunting patrol together." He sadly moped. "You heard?"

Lightningpaw realized he was eavesdropping on her. "Uh… well… I heard you murmuring in your sleep, you loud badger." Lightningpaw gently nudged Flutterpaw.

"Oh. Sorry for disturbing you in your sleep."

"Nah. It's fine."

Shrewpaw appeared speeding over next to them. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Let's go catch us some voles!" Lightningpaw exclaimed as the three began to follow the warriors out of camp. Flutterpaw smiled weakly and Shrewpaw beamed lightly.

Flutterpaw began to climb a tree.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" Raventooth called out to her.

"I'm getting an apple!"

"A what?"

"An apple!"

Flutterpaw slowly began to climb on a branch and the hooked a red circular object hanging from another branch. She slowly began to climb down the trunk and landed on the dirt safely.

"That was amazing" Shrewpaw exclaimed, "I've never seen an _apple_ before."

"Thanks."

Lightningpaw didn't understand how Flutterpaw could never eat a mouse. So instead she takes an _apple._ Lightningpaw noticed Raventooth frowning.

" _Apples_ don't feed clanmates!" she scolded. Flutterpaw shriveled down.

"Actually… they…uh…are edible…and…um…tasty."

Raventooth rolled her eyes. "Come on."

Lightningpaw pushed Flutterpaw to her paws. "No need to feel bad. Raventooth has always been stubborn and sometimes rude."

Flutterpaw arose to her paws. "Yeah, I guess so."

Shrewpaw caught up to them and the three continued hunting.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flutterpaw carrier her two apples back to camp with no prey. She couldn't watch any cat pounce on a poor, innocent mouse. Raventooth caught up to her. "Since you are becoming a medicine cat, I see there is no point in training you for battle." Raventooth padded away. Flutterpaw shrugged it off and carried one apple to the fresh kill pile. But she put it in a different pile, one right next to it with other fruits. Some cats had been trying the fruit but not many enjoyed eating them. Only Rosefeather, a queen, enjoyed munching on an orange or lemon. "The sourness of this lemon gives me a good feeling."

Flutterpaw picked up an apple and walked over next to Lightningpaw who was chewing a vole.

"Nice apple you got there," Lightningpaw mumbled with a vole in his mouth.

"Thanks."

"You do know that when you become a medicine cat, you can't have any mates or kits."

"I did not know that."

"Well, now you do. Also, I hope you have fun sorting herbs and helping cats."

Flutterpaw didn't know how to respond.

"Also, I'll make sure to get you an apple every day, since you will be very busy. And maybe I can collect herbs with you."

"Well, gosh, Lightningpaw, that's really nice of you."

Lightningpaw smiled. Flutterpaw continued to eat her apple until only the core was left.

"The core isn't pleasant to bite into…" Flutterpaw held the apple in the air. "It just tastes odd, since there are seeds in it…" Flutterpaw realized that the apple seeds could help Beansprout with medicine, and she could maybe plant the seed in the den next to the little pool of water, to grow apples.

Lightningpaw finished his vole and arose. "I'll, um, see you at the ceremony for you."

"Ok. See you later." Flutterpaw noticed a hint of sadness in Lightningpaw's meow. He was a really nice cat, but why would he be sad about her becoming a medicine cat? Flutterpaw then noticed how he brought up about her not being able to have a mate or kits. Was he hoping to become mates with her?

Flutterpaw was going to find a way back to Equestria. Maybe Lightningpaw would be willing to go with her and then they could be good friends in Ponyville. But the question would surely shock Lightningpaw probably.

Flutterpaw got to her paws and stumbled into the medicine den.

"Hi, Flutterpaw!" Pricklepaw's meow surprised Flutterpaw.

"Hello, Pricklepaw. What are you doing in here?"

"I got a thorn stuck in my pad. Beansprout is going to take it out."

Beansprout turned back toward Pricklepaw. "Come Flutterpaw and watch how you do this." Beansprout began to lick Pricklepaw's paw until he found the thorn. Then he quickly pulled it out. "Ouch!" Pricklepaw yowled. He grabbed a small piece of soaked moss and soaked up all the outside pus, blood, and dirt. He then chewed some chervil and marigold into separate pulps. "This is chervil and this is marigold." He then mixed the two pulps together and placed the pulp on the wound. He then placed some cobwebs on the wound.

"Alright Pricklepaw, your good to go. Make sure to make a new bed and come back for new medicine every day."

"Thanks, Beansprout!" Pricklepaw said as she left the den. Flutterpaw turned to Beansprout.

"That was amazing! I can't wait to start training." Flutterpaw began to leave the den because it was almost time for her to become a medicine cat apprentice. Greenstar was already outside waiting. Lightningpaw came by and nodded at Flutterpaw.

"I respect your choice." Flutterpaw couldn't help but snicker.

"You sound like you're already a warrior."

"Is that so? Well, I am very close to being one."

"And I'm extremely close to becoming a medicine cat in training, so I guess we both are getting what we want."

Lightningpaw sighed. "I just wish we could still sleep in the same den."

"Maybe I could try and convince Beansprout to let me sleep in the apprentice den most of the time. At least until you become a warrior."

Lightningpaw smirked. "And you won't get your full name for more moons to come."

"I don't care about my full name! I just want to help my clanmates."

"That's what everyone says."

"Whatever."

Flutterpaw enjoyed being around Lightningpaw. He was funny and nice. Greenstar hopped up and on the Highrock.

"Those who can catch their own prey, join me here for a clan meeting!"

Flutterpaw began to walk forward, closer to the Highrock.

"Flutterpaw has decided that the path of a warrior isn't right for her, so Beansprout has accepted her to be his Medicine Cat apprentice."

Flutterpaw shyly walked over to Beansprout and he set his muzzle on her head.

"Meeting dismissed!"

Flutterpaw followed Beansprout to his den. "What will we be doing now?"

"I am going to show you how to pick herbs and dry them."

"That sounds nice." Flutterpaw then followed Beansprout up the ravine and into the forest.

"There is some catmint near the Twoleg dens."

"What are _Twolegs?"_

"Twolegs are no-furred creatures with two legs. They live strangely and even StarClan doesn't know why."

"What is StarClan? Everypony… err… I mean every cat keeps mentioning it, but I don't know what it is."

"StarClan is the clan where dead cats' spirits go and live together. They help guide us by sending omens to hint if something will happen in the future. Most of the time, the medicine cats are the ones who interpret the signs."

"StarClan must be really special." Flutterpaw and Beansprout came across a big house. "This reminds me of the cottage I lived in at my other world. I loved to treat all the animals."

"Is that why you refuse to eat prey?"

"Yes." Flutterpaw followed Beansprout as they jumped over the fence.

"That purple, leafy plant here is Catmint. It helps solve greencough and whitecough, and can cause problems if you give someone too much." Beansprout carefully picked it from the stem.

Flutterpaw picked another stem and carried it over the fence.

"WAIT!" The sound startled Flutterpaw, causing her to fall over the fence.

"Sorry to disturb you." A young cat with a white belly and light brown outline padded over to the fence where Beansprout and Flutterpaw were on the other side. "My name is Holly and I have one quick question for you."

"What is it?" Flutterpaw asked.

"Do you truly live alone in the forest with no owner to feed you?"

Beansprout was quick to answer. "We live in a group with a leader and we feed ourselves. Let's go Flutterpaw." They both began to leave the fence with the Catmint in their jaws. Holly let out an excited squeal and bounded away.

Flutterpaw could smell and sort of taste the Catmint.

"Why does it smell so good!?"

"StarClan knows, but it's always good to give to the kits when they get a cough."

Flutterpaw continued to pad through the forest, collecting herbs and learning about them. As they hopped down the ravine, Lightningpaw came racing over.

"I just learned the coolest battle move at practice today!"

"Be quiet or you will wake up everyone in camp!" Beansprout snapped.

Flutterpaw noticed that it was almost midnight. "Can I stay in the apprentices' den?"

"Sure."

The two apprentices padded away to their den and Lightningpaw began to spill.

"I learned this move where you can confuse your enemy by nipping them on the shoulder and then quickly moving to the other side and sweep their legs and attack! It is probably the cleverest move I have ever heard, and Wolfpaw came up with it!"

Flutterpaw could see the tom in his nest, peacefully sleeping.

"We might want to keep it down so we don't wake up any cat."

"Ok" Lightningpaw whispered, "what did you do?"

"I found the tastiest plant called Catmint and apparently if you eat too much, it could make you go crazy!"

Lightningpaw laughed a little.

"Beansprout and I also met another cat named Holly. She said something about having an owner. What does that mean?"

"It means that you met a kittypet. They let Twolegs take care of them."

"In my world, we took care of ourselves, just like here."

"Go to SLEEP!" Wolfpaw moaned.

"Oh… sorry Wolfpaw, we didn't know you were still awake."

"Goodnight Flutterpaw."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flutterpaw began to place cobweb on Sparrowtail's flank. There had been a small fight at the border with ShadowClan. They had been crossing and catching mice on her clan's side. Her clanmates won the small battle but wounds meant for more herbs.

After she placed the cobweb on Sparrowtail's flank, she began to look for Beansprout. She looked out of the den and saw Beansprout putting comfrey on Ivyheart's leg.

"Hey Beansprout, I'm going to go collect herbs."

"Ok Flutterpaw."

"I'm coming with you." Lightningpaw padded up to her and stood by her side.

"Ok you two, go on and collect as much as you can for battle wounds."

Flutterpaw and Lightningpaw both bounded off and up the ravine. Flutterpaw took the lead and began to search for comfrey roots.

"The roots of comfrey soothe wounds and repairs broken bones."

"That's cool."

Flutterpaw picked at the comfrey roots and held it in her jaws.

"What can I carry?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Dock leaves. They can be found in leafy areas like this place."

The two apprentices came to an undergrowth area.

"Try and sniff it out. It has a tangy smell."

Lightningpaw began to smell for the Dock leaves. He picked at a shrub with yellow flowers.

"This one smells nasty."

Flutterpaw sniffed it and shuttered. "I have no idea what that is. All I know is that isn't Dock."

Lightningpaw began to search more until he found another tangy scented plant.

"Is this it?" he murmured with his mouth full of Dock Leaves.

"Good job! You have a nice nose."

Lightningpaw looked at Flutterpaw.

"Oh… I mean uh… you have a strong nose…"

Flutterpaw ducked down with embarrassment as they hopped down the ravine. Flutterpaw took the herbs and gave it to Beansprout.

"Go put this horsetail on Raventooth's back leg." Beansprout passed some poultice to Flutterpaw. Flutterpaw took the horsetail and padded over to Raventooth.

"What do you want?" Raventooth puffed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Flutterpaw took the poultice and began to smear it onto Raventooth's leg. She flinched as Flutterpaw pressed the herbs into her wound.

"Thank you." Raventooth's murmur surprised Flutterpaw as she began to treat her other patients.

* * *

Flutterpaw finished putting cobwebs on Lilyeyes shoulder and sat down. All this work made her tired.

"Hey, Flutterpaw."

Lightningpaw's mew made her jump.

"Oh, sorry I scared you. I just wanted to let you know that I have my assessment at dusk!" Flutterpaw was confused.

"Whats an assessment?" Lightningpaw rolled his eyes. "It's when an apprentice is tested to see if they can become a warrior."

Flutterpaw nodded. _That makes sense._ Lightningpaw began to pad away.

Flutterpaw looked down. She began to miss her friends even more. _There must be a way to get back! But what about Lightningpaw?_

Maybe Flutterpaw could visit him sometimes. But that thought pushed aside because she had to focus on herbs and medicine. Flutterpaw then arose from her spot and drowsily bounded into the medicine for a nap. Silently, she wished Lightningpaw good luck.


End file.
